The Great Dinosaur
by Megatron's girl
Summary: Summary: This story follows Grandpa Longneck's point of view during The Secret of Saurus Rock. How a Grandfather became a legend in The Great Valley and a Hero to his Grandson. Follow his tale and see the bravery of an old Longneck who would charge into danger without hesitation to keep Littlefoot safe.
1. Chapter 1

A Land Before Time Story

Summary: This story follows Grandpa Longneck's point of view during The Secret of Saurus Rock. How a Grandfather became a legend in The Great Valley and a Hero to his Grandson. Follow his tale and see the bravery of an old Longneck who would charge into danger without hesitation to keep Littlefoot safe.

For those unfamiliar with Land Before TIme. I'll put brackets beside keywords used in the Land Before Time world to explain what they mean. E.g. Sleep Stories (Dreams), Bright Circle (Sun)

The Great Dinosaur

Chapter 1

A Grandfather's Tale

The Bright Circle (Sun) had left and the world now looked up to the Night Circle (Moon). Grandpa Longneck gathered Littlefoot and his friends to tell them a tale. The tale of the Lone Dinosaur.

They sat in their favorite spot, where the ground had cracked a tiny bit letting out warm steam and light from the lava below. It helped light up the small area so they could see each other.

Grandpa sat and waited until Littlefoot and his friends calmed down. He smiled, always delighted to tell them tales. He liked watching how happy they were and enjoyed their enthusiasm.

"Alright, I shall begin now". He said in a kind voice.

Littlefoot and his friends stared up at the Longneck, eyes wide and filled with wonder. Each of them tried to guess what this new tale would be about.

Grandpa Longneck cleared his throat before began. "Since the very beginning of our world, there had been wonderful stories about how life began. There are tales of the Bight Circle gave birth to the Lesser Lights (Stars) of the dark time. Which watch over us as we sleep, and many ways of explaining how our world itself was formed, and how the first strang incredible creatures came to walk upon the land".

Suddenly Littlefoot spoke. "Which of the stories is really true Grandpa?"

The older Longneck chuckled. "Ha, no one knows Littlefoot, that is one of the great mysteries of life"

"Yeah but..."

"Littlefoot!" Cera yelled, annoyed that they stopped the story.

"Please do not interrupt," Ducky said.

"Yeah Petrie nor like it when you interrupt either"

"Hmm, as I was saying, after many crossings of the Bright Circle, great herds began to appear on the land. The Longnecks, the Spiketails, the Threehorns".

Out of nowhere two little Threenhorns ran up to Cera and jumped on top of her, laughing and giggling while Cera looked annoyed. She soon stood up and the two kids fell over. "Shh, you two or auntie Cera is gonna be upset!"

"Oh Auntie Cera, well haha" Ducky teased but quickly shut up when Cera fixed her a glare and growled.

"Alright children," Grandpa said and the kids quickly settled down again.

"What happened then, Grandpa!" Littlefoot was eager to hear the rest.

"Some of these herds, in their migration across the land, found the most beautiful place in the world"

"THE GREAT VALLEY! The kids all yelled.

Grandpa nodded. "Yes and life in the Great Valley was good until one day, the Sharptooh came!" He went on to tell how the Sharptooh began terrorizing a group of Longnecks who were just trying to get something to eat. How they all screamed and ran in fear as it stomped and bashed trees down in its way.

He continued. "But this was not just any Sharptooh but the biggest, meanest, most vicious Sharptooh ever!"

Petrie quickly hugged Ducky and started shaking in fear, just picturing this Sharptooh was gonna give him bad Sleep Stories.

The Elder Longneck told them how a little Longneck ran with his mother but got caught in some roots of a tree, his leg stuck and couldn't pull free. He cried to his mother, she quickly went back, hurrying to save her baby. The Sharptooth approaching, his massives jaw opening wide ready to make the kill.

"Just when the Longnecks thought all was lost. The LONE DINOSAUR appeared on the horizon".

"The Who?" Petrie asked

"The what?" Cera said.

Grandpa was happy to answer their answers. "The LONE DINOSAUR!"

"But what is a Lone-" Ducky was cut off by Littlefoot telling her to be quiet and Petrie closing her beak.

"The battle seemed to last for hours! It was a spectacle no one had ever seen before. A lone Leaf Eater taking on a Sharptooh!" Grandpa told How the Lone Dinosaur seemed to have the upper hand, he circled the Sharptooh and would strike with his tail, slamming it hard against him.

However, at one point the Sharptooh moved so suddenly, charging forward that it caught the Lone Dinosaur off guard. "But then!" He told them how the Sharptooh brought its claw down along the Leaf Eater's right eye, leaving a long scar and blood. The Longneck Disoriented and in pain the Sharptooh bashed its head at him making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. His eyes closed.

The Sharptooh roared with victory, he was about to sink its teeth into its new meal, when the Lone dinosaur lashed out with its tail. Wrapping it around his attacker's leg and pulled. The Sharptooh fell and its face crashed against a collection of rocks. He tried to get up but the Lone Dinosaur was already on him and struck its back. The Sharptooh fell off the cliff and way down to the darkness below.

The other Longnecks who watched the fight celebrated and cheered. They were all saved thanks to this stranger. They were so happy but the Lone Dinosaur didn't join in their celebrations, he walked away even if the little Longneck he saved begged him to stay. "And just as suddenly as he appeared, the Lone Dinosaur went away"

Littlefoot and his friends all were amazed by this tale, hardly able to believe what they heard.

"That's it!" Cera sounded annoyed.

"He just leaves?" Petrie said

"Nobody ever saw him again?" Littlefoot couldn't believe it.

Grandpa was happy to keep going on with his tale. "Well, legend has it. That not long after the defeat of the Sharptooth" He continued explaining how the Great Valley got hit with a massive Earth shake (Earthquake). How the ground split apart and a tower of rock emerged from the ground. Raising high into the air. Its size dwarfed the Longnecks, compared to this new mountain of stone. They looked like children. They all noted how this new Mountain seem to resemble a Longneck and that day they came up with a name.

"So they called it Saurus Rock, and it's there to this day. Sometimes when the wind is just right and blows away the mist, you can see it. Watching over the Great Valley, just like the Lone Dinosaur did so many years ago. They say if you look very closely you can see the circle of teeth around its neck".

"Real Teeth?!" Littlefoot asked.

"The story goes, that they came from the very Sharptooh the Lone Dinosaur defeated!"

"OHHHHHH!" The kids all said, amazed and so interested in this tale. He was happy and then saw Cera nudging Littlefoot to look at the little twins and how they were scared by the tale, shaking in fear.

Cera suddenly began as she made her way behind the twins. "They say that some nights, you can see the ghost of that Sharptooth. Wandering around, LOOKING FOR ITS TEETH!" She sprang forward jumping at the twins who let out a cry and ran away.

Everyone else laughed thinking it was a funny scare.

The twins didn't think so. "Scary Dana, Dinah no no!"

Grandpa Longneck laughed finding it funny himself. "Haha well I never heard that part of the legend but they do say that if anything were to happen to Saurus rock, bad luck would descend upon the Great Valley!"

Littlefoot asked. "Is it all true Grandpa"

"Haha well it's a grand adventure and a really good story, and it is nice to think that somewhere out there is a Lone Dinosaur watching over us all".

"Grandpa Longneck!" His beautiful wife's voice suddenly came from behind. She marched up till she stood beside him and fixed him a look. "Are you filling these children heads full of nonsense and just before bedtime".

He suddenly felt embarrassed. "Well no I wasn't...I was just...i.."

However, his dear wife just smiled. "Yes I know but it's late, time for little ones to be at their nests. Resting for another day".

Petrie yawned. " She right me poot, goodnight Littlefoot"

"Goodnight Petrie"

The little flyer took to the skies and now it was Ducky's and Spikes turn to go home.

"Now Spike do not be scared, the Lone Dinosaur will protect us, but just encase you go first"

Cera was waiting for the twins to follow her but they refused to move. She nudged them. "Come on you two!"

"No uppes Dinah, Dana sleeping" They both yawned.

Cera knew what the "little darlings" wanted. "Alright come on"

Instantly the twins got up and rushed to climb on top of their aunt. Laughing and giggling as they got a ride home.

Soon everyone went home until they were alone.

Grandma Longneck looked down at her Grandson. "Now it's your turn Littlefoot"

The little Longneck yawned."Yes, Grandma". He walked past them his face serious with determination as he thought of himself as this hero from Grandpa's tale. "I'm the Lone Dinosaur, I can find my way in the dark all alone". Then a screeching sound came in the night and Littlefoot quickly stood in his tracks, suddenly not wanting to go further. He looked back at his Grandparents

"You coming?" He did his best to hide the fear in his voice.

Grandpa Longneck and his wife followed him back to their home. He smiled down at Littlefoot as he walked ahead of them but not too far, the strange noises in the night had startled the little Longneck.

When they reached their home Littlefoot laid in his favorite spot, circled around it for a few moments before finally laying down to sleep. Grandpa moved his head down towards him and rubbed his Grandson's back ever so gentle. "Sweet dreams little one".

Littlefoot smiled. Grandpa Longneck moved back and over to his wife who stood waiting. "You do love telling your stories, dear"

"Well It was a tale my Grandpa told me I thought it would be nice to share"

"Your very good at them but I feel for the children's parents, with the excitement of that tale they will have a hard time getting them to bed"

"Littlefoot didn't have that problem, maybe the others will rest quickly too"

"I hope your right, my dear" she put her lips against his cheek.

Grandpa smiled and then cuddled with his wife. Their heads rubbing against one another, then kissing. His wife was just as beautiful as the day they became mates. It was so many years ago but his feelings for her never changed. She was the love of his life.

"How about we get some sleep," he said.

Grandma gave him another kiss. "Alright but let's sleep together, please"

Grandpa laid down, his Long neck resting forward and as Grandma laid down her neck moved on top of his and their heads were next to each other. Grandma kissed his cheek a times before they finally fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Dinosaur

Chapter 2

A Stranger Arrives

The next day, everyone gathered to get some breakfast in. The Green food had changed, no longer were they completely green. New colours had taken a likey to the leaves. Red, orange, yellow spread across them. They were pretty indeed to look at but also it was clear that the Cold Times (Winter) would be at the Great Valley Soon.

Grandpa Longneck was having some breakfast. Even though he was eating from the top of the tall trees. He could hear the children below laughing as they ran around. They were after their favorite food, Tree Stars and Spike was charging into one of the trees to make the Tree Stars fall.

The children were enjoying watching so many Tree Stars fall. However, their fun was interrupted but the gruff voice of Mr. Threehorn. As usual, he was complaining.

"Hey what are you children doing!

Cera was looking up at her father, she didn't see the problem of what they were doing. She thought they were having fun. "Oh I Daddy"

Littlefoot joined in saying hello. "Hello Sir we were just..." but his voice trailed off as Mr. Threehorn fixed him a glare then at Cera.

He raised his voice slightly so all the children would listen to him. " Don't you kids realize that this is the time of the changing Tree Stars. We can't waste those that haven't fallen yet they must be eaten before they dry up. Do you want us to run out of food entirely!"

Grandpa Longneck at this point stepped in not wanting his talk to upset the children who were just having fun. He lowered his head so he was near to Mr. Threenhorn level. "Now, now there's no need to frighten the young ones"

Mr. Threenhorn didn't care. He then stared down at his daughter, his face showing nothing else but annoyance and angry. "Anyway Cera you should be watching the twins!"

"But Daddy I am watching them"

"Oh really? Then where are they?"

Suddenly Mr. Threehorn got his answer as the two twins fell from the branches of the tree above him and landed on his face. They fell and landed in a big pile of leaves, the twins loving it and laughed. Dinah, Dana giggling with delight.

Cera stood innocently beside them and lifted one of her front legs pointing at them. "Right here see"

Mr. Threehorn looked even more annoyed and grumbled to himself as he stormed off. Grandpa longneck smiled at the children before returning to his own breakfast once again. He was enjoying his meal when his dear wife walked towards him.

"Good morning my dear," he said and quickly greeted her warmly, they rubbed heads together and kissed.

Grandma smiled and leaned her head against his. "I love you"

The old Longneck found heat rising in his cheeks. He chuckled nervously, after all these years she still makes him blush. "I love you too, Come join me in breakfast".

She nodded and the two soon went back to having some food. They were busy eating together when they heard something that quickly made them stop their meal and rush to the noise. It was Littlefoot he screamed. The two Grandparents hurried to where the yell came from only to find Mr. Threehorn, the children and a stranger before them. A new Longneck.

Mr. Threenhorn was quick to think this stranger was causing trouble. "Who is this? Are you bothering our kids!"

Cera quickly stepped in to stop her down from doing anything harsh. "Daddy no!"

Petrie quickly pointed to the stranger. "Him save Littlefoot"

Grandpa got a shock hearing that. "Save Littlefoot?"

Grandpa quickly went to check on Littlefoot, moving her head near him. Littlefoot rubbed his head against hers and gave her a little kiss. "I'm ok Grandma, I was climbing on a rotten log and I fell". He kicked a piece of the log away as he felt bad about what happened.

Petrie nodded. " Me see him! He fall very fast cause he not flyer like me"

Ducky jumped on Spike and quickly added. "And then this very big and very nice Longneck is there!"

Cera continued with the tale. "And he caught him! Of course, we would have caught him too"

The old Longneck looked up at the stranger, indeed very grateful for what he just did. Littlefoot meant everything to him and Grandma. "Well, wherever you came from, you have my thanks for saving my Grandson"

Grandma came up to say hello. " Welcome to the great valley, welcome"

Doc was the stranger's name. A young dark grey coloured Longneck with a long scar down the right side of his face and down his neck a little. " Just passing through," he muttered.

Grandma smiled. "Well stay just as long as you want"

Mr. Threehorns voice quickly got loud again. "Hold on there! We don't know anything about this fella, Who is he? Where's his herd?"

Doc faced him but didn't seem impressed. "Kind of a loner"

"Mighty suspicious if you ask me. I say send him on his way" Mr. Threehorn fixed him a glare but the stranger didn't care for it and gave the Threenhorn His own annoyed look.

"You sure you feel up to it friend"

Suddenly My Threehorn didn't feel very confident about chasing this new fella away. He quickly turned his head away from his icy gaze. "Well I, that is-"

Grandpa jumped into the rescue hoping to calm everything down. "Ah our life here is a shelter one, ahh... perhaps we have forgotten how to greet unexpected guests, as Grandma said your welcome here, what's ours is yours" he smiled and Doc even smiled back

Cera's father was angry again about this. "What! but its the time of the changing Tree Stars, every day there is less food to go around". He looked up at Doc again not like him one bit. " And longnecks eat a lot".

Grandpa Longneck didn't see an issue. "There's still plenty for all"

"Ha! longnecks always stick together" The Threehorn stormed off but kept mumbling angrily to himself about this situation and the newcomer.

Sure they have their differences but the old Longneck liked the Threehorn. "Ha don't mind him he's a good sort once you get to know him"

Doc was not a fan, however. "Don't know if I want to that long"

The kids all laughed at his remark.

Grandma told the children to run along and play, so they could give the new guest some peace.

They said their goodbyes and left.

...

Later that Night

After the incident with the Stranger, Grandpa hadn't seen Littlefoot all day except when it was finally time to go to bed.

His Grandson didn't seem in a hurry to get some rest though. He was playing instead. He overheard him trying to act like the newcomer Doc.

"Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Well, who are you talking to? You sure you feel up to it friend" He to act tough and also tried to swing his tail but only managed to hit himself instead. "Ow!"

Grandpa couldn't help but chuckle. "Haha time to settle down Littlefoot"

Littlefoot tried quickly to explain. "Ah, Grandpa! I was just ah-"

"Ha I know its exciting to meet someone new and different and you'll have plenty of time to get to know him better but for now. Its time for some rest"

Littlefoot yawned suddenly feeling very tired. "Yes Grandpa"

He circled around a few times before finally laying down to sleep. He looked up at his Grandpa and smiled "Night"

The elder Longneck brought his head down to him and Littlefoot rubbed his head against him. He smiled and watched as his Grandson finally lay his head down to sleep.

He walked away and went back to Grandma who was settling down for the night. "Everything ok?"

"Oh yes dear, Littlefoot is just excited about the newcomer" He sat down beside her.

"Well I'm glad he came when he did and saved him"

"I agree I will always be grateful to him"

The two elder Longnecks pressed their heads together looking up at the Night Circle which seem to glow beautiful tonight and spent some time watching the Stars sparkle in the night. It was something the enjoyed doing before finally resting.

Eventually, they kissed each other goodnight and soon fell asleep together.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
